Giants
The Giants are creatures that are nearly identical to humans except for one feature- they tower many stories high. Ranging on average from 15 feet to 50 feet tall, the giants are functionally and physiologically identical to humans- everything is anatomically identical, except for size. For all intents and purposes though, giants are humans in terms of behavior, lifestyle, reproduction, and other key factors. Their behavior is so varied, it is impossible to generalize them into one term. However, the many tribes of giants could be grouped into one of three types: (NOTE: This information talks about the giants prior to the move to Elbaf) Peaceful Giants are the giants that are the most civilized of the groups. Prior to the Elbaf Migration, most lived in established towns and villages, with some nomadic tribes who eventually settled down after acquiring the knowledge of farming and animal domestication. They only see warfare as a way of defending their people and way of life, and want to live in peace with humans and other good species. At the peak there were 85 tribes of Peaceful Giants. Barbaric Giants are just the opposite- bloodthirsty savages who live for warfare and destruction. Many tribes are nomadic, but others have settled down, leaching off the Peaceful Giant tribes and their bountiful harvests by demanding tribute, lest the barbarians pillage and destroy everything in the Peaceful Giant villages. They are also the most numerous of the giant types. At the peak there were 189 tribes of Barbaric Giants Warrior Giants are close cousins to barbaric giants, but with one key distinction- they fight warfare more honorably. Rather than pillage and attack everything in sight, they turned to Mercenary work to earn a living. Some also settled down and established towns; but they did not reach the same level of "civilization" as the Peaceful Giants. At the peak there were 55 tribes of Warrior Giants. INTERACTION WITH COLORMEN: Eventually, the Peaceful Giants had enough of the atrocities and suffering at the hands of the barbaric giants, and turned to the Colormen for help. After some brief negotiation and exchange, the Colormen agreed to assist the Peaceful Giants in their uprising against the Barbaric Giants, thus leading to the War of the Giants. The end result was the near-eradication of Barbaric Giants, and, unbeknownst to the Peaceful Giants, the Warrior Giants, who had somehow accidentally been drawn into the war. The surviving Barbaric Giants fled to Northern Europe, while the Peaceful Giants enjoyed a 23 year period of peace with the humans. Eventually, several factors caused the humans to attack the Peaceful Giants again, causing said Giants to turn to the Colormen once more for help. The Peaceful Giants subsequently fled to Elbaf on a fleet of mighty arks, starting a new life on Elbaf in the Province of Sudria; named so in honor of the Noble Colormen who were the only humans who would stand by their side in their time of need. ARRIVAL ON ELBAF: The Peaceful Giants, and surviving Barbaric and Warrior Giants arrived separately- the Peaceful Giants building Sudria while the Barbaric/Warrior giants lived in tents. When both groups became aware of each other- the Peaceful Giants refused the Barbaric Giants entry to Sudria- they swore that they would never allow such savages into their province because they were done fighting; the giants would begin anew on Elbaf, and the "barbaric savages" that were responsible for the Peaceful Giant's suffering would never be welcome in Sudria. Eventually, the Barbarian and Warrior Giants are welcomed into Sudria; but the Peaceful giants outside the Council of Sudria were very wary of them- they came to Elbaf to leave all their problems behind, including the Barbaric Giants. (To be continued) GOLDEN YEARS: Eventually, all the surviving tribes made peace, and lived together in Sudria. However, because there were approximately 30,000 Peaceful Giants, 1,700 Warrior Giants and 300 Barbaric Giants, Sudria was largely dominated by Peaceful Giant culture. (To be continued) POST-SOM ELBAF: After the invasion of Elbaf by SOM, things changed, arguably for the worse. (To be continued)